


Trick or Treat

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Halloween, M/M, Reno and Genesis in unsurprisingly revealing costumes, Rufus is not allowed out, Trick or Treating, fluff and candy, what it means to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hallowe'en in Shinra, and Rufus is tired of not being able to do what the other children do, so one way or another arrangements are made for Rufus to have a proper Hallowe'en.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Rufus stared sadly out of his penthouse window. Far below in the streets of Midgar he could see flashes of colour and glowing lights. He knew the other children his age would be out having fun, dressed up in costumes. He was never allowed to be a normal child, he never would be and he knew it. He did wonder what it would be like sometimes though. All the other children seemed to love Halloween so much, it was like Christmas.

Tseng watched on, impassive as ever. He didn't like it when Rufus was so obviously depressed about something, bothered by something so small. He did sometimes think it was too much for the boy - to be so important, to have to much pressure on him at such a young age. He would never have a hope of being normal, or having friends his own age.

"Rufus... if it means so much to you... I could take you trick or treating around the Turks rooms... we could make a costume quickly and head around, see what happens..."

Rufus looked up. His heart had leapt until the other had once more established stifling boundaries. He appreciated the offer, he really did, but it wasnt the same. These children went around the houses of people they didn't know, giggling, laughing, having fun. He would never be able to do that. The Turks had to like him, or at least put up a pretence. They had to treat him nicely, humour him. It wasn't the same. 

It wasn't that he resented it, he knew it was for his own safety, that they wouldn't ban him from doing things unless the risk was too high, and he did sincerely value Tseng's offer, but he couldn't stand another lie in his life. Nothing was true up here, it was all artificial. Friendships, politeness, emotions... it was too dangerous to be honest up here, but his heart ached for a hint of truth.

***

Tifa's jaw still had not recovered from where it had dropped to several minutes before "I'm sorry, WHAT?!"

Rude's expression remained motionless "I said 'Rufus ShinRa has invited you and your lover to take some of the children you are caring for trick or treating in ShinRa. He has arranged for the building to be a safe but fun place this Halloween. They will be able to collect a lot of candy, and you may have fun yourselves." he lowered his glasses a touch and smiled at both Tifa and Aerith, who was looking like Solstice had come early "I hope I would not be impertinent in suggesting that the two of you beautiful ladies come as princesses... though naturally you already are..."

Aerith giggled and Tifa flushed a little, even though they had both become used to the quiet man's gentle flirting over time. Both parties knew there was no real interest, but the flirting had helped a tentative friendship develop between them. Besides, Rude was spoken for even had the women been interested.

***

After the Turk had left, Tifa turned to her lover to discuss it, only to be hit with the full force of Aerith's puppy eyes. She raised a hand as if trying to ward off the power for a moment "Angel, I really don't think this is a good-..."

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!"

Tifa sighed "Fine, against my better judgement, we can sort it out..."

Quite apart from actually wanting to go, Aerith knew how much the opportunity would mean to the children, and Tifa had to admit her curiousity had been piqued.

"If you go get the children together, we can start working on their costumes..."

Aerith disappeared in a blur of pink and Tifa began digging out her supplies of fabric and shiny things.

***

At about seven o'clock on Halloween, Tifa, Aerith and a gaggle of assorted children in even more assorted costumes boarded the train up to the plate. They had princesses, witches, a few clumsy SOLDIER and a whole menagerie of animals. Aerith was going as a pink fairy, and Tifa as a ninja.

As they approached the ShinRa building, Tifa felt her heart sink. She wasn't sure this was a good idea. If Rufus let them down now, she would kill him herself for crushing the hopes of all these children and her precious Aerith.

They filed into the foyer and Tifa gasped to look around. Shera emerged from the shadows, dressed as a witch. Tifa hid a smile. Shera had to be the least wicked looking witch she'd ever seen. The fact that her glasses kept sliding down her nose did nothing to improve matters.

"Welcome to Halloween House... every year on Halloween night the creatures which inhabit this tower give gifts to the deserving... but some children come in never to be seen again... be careful not to insult the spirits of the house..." that semi-dire warning uttered, Shera smiled "I will be your guide through the maze that is Halloween House... keep together and be careful, the spirits will reward you for your bravery..."

The children chattered excitedly, this was brilliant! There were spiderwebs everywhere and everything, like the place had been abandoned and really was a scary haunted house. Tifa and Aerith brought up the rear as Shera led them past a stack of pumpkin shaped buckets for the children to use. Aerith picked one up too, happy. Tifa rolled her eyes but smiled, her lover was so cute! They climbed into one of the big elevators which had also been given a Halloween makeover, draped in purple, orange and black streamers. They went up to the 48th floor, all trooping out obediently into the dingy corridor which was again covered in spiderwebs, with a soundtrack of evil laughter playing badly in the background.

The children giggled excitedly as Shera led them up to a door, knocking ceremonially with her broom. It creaked open aritificially to reveal Genesis Rhapsados grinning and wearing a skin tight red leather devil costume, complete with horns on his head and a perky tail. It was all Tifa could do not to fall to the floor laughing. Angeal Hewley stood behind him, looking about as underwhelmed as it was possible to look, until he saw the children, when hsi face softened a bit. The two of them stepped forward, holding out dishes of candy and little foam replicas of Masamune, the Buster sword and Rapier. The children beamed and giggled, filling their buckets. Shera smiled

"Remember there are more spirits to visit!"

A big ghost at the back of the group, wearing nothing more than an oversized sheet was very restrained and took one piece of candy, leaving the models. Aerith took a single piece too, and Tifa thanked them without taking anything, frowning a little as they followed Shera back again. She didn't recognise that ghost.

Shera led them back to the lift and they all filed back in.

***

Reno sniggered and stroked a hand over Rude's muscled chest "I think I like this choice of costume yo.... Halloween's got a few plusses after all..."

Rude smiled behind his sunglasses "You know, yours isn't exactly concealing anything by virtue of covering you..."

Reno smirked and twirled, sticking his ass out "Ain't my fault I've got the figure for it!" Rude laughed and smacked his ass, but before they could get too distracted by other activities, there was a knock at the door.

Rude opened it whilst Reno adjusted his costume and the children all gasped, a few of them yelling "Reno!"

The skeleton grinned and opened his arms, hugging some "Benny, Rita... Ya ok!"

The girl pulled his hair "You always said you'd be a Turk Red, guess you made it!"

He nodded and cuddled her "Yeh, I did, and you sure as hell can too!" All the kids beamed happily.

Tifa however had to admit that the sight of Rude as Rambo was definitely a distracting one. She would be prepared to swear he'd oiled his chest. That couldn't be natural. It was sure as hell hot though!

Again candy and gifts were distributed to the kids and Rude and Reno both waved as Shera led them to another room on that floor.

This door was opened by the most impressive geisha Tifa had ever seen. The figure bowed low and formal before offering them candy. Tseng paused in front of the strange ghost and he raised an eyebrow. He reached out and pulled off the sheet, revealing a blushing and suddenly self-conscious Rufus ShinRa.

Aerith and Tifa both gasped and the children all jumped.

Tseng however smiled tolerantly "I suppose you've had your real Halloween now Rufus..." he embraced the other gently and kissed him.

Rufus nodded, kissing back softly, smiling "Thank you for giving me something real Tseng... you're the only one who's been real all along..."

Shera smiled softly "Come on children..." she murmured "Let's leave these two in peace..." they all filed after her obediently. One little girl dropped a few of her pieces of candy into Rufus' bucket with a smile "Thank you for being Casper Mister President ShinRa Rufus sir..."

He smiled and blushed, giving her a brief hug "You're welcome... you're welcome to come back anytime you want..."

She blushed and giggled "Thank you President ShinRa" she ran off after the others.

***

Shera knocked on the last door of the tour and it was opened by a terrifying zombie whose first word was "BRAAAAINS..." Shera sighed as the children screamed and leant forward to kiss the zombie's cheek.

"Elena sweetheart, don't terrify the children... if Tseng hadn't already found Rufus you would have been in big trouble. It's supposed to be fun not scary. The zombie pouted but dutifully distributed its candy.

"You better pay me back for being good..." she muttered to Shera, who blushed and giggled "I will..."

Then she turned to the children ""I hope you've had a nice time... Happy Halloween..." she smiled and escorted them back out of the building, waving them off.

Tifa took Aerith's hand as they led the children back down to the Seventh "You know.. I don't think that was propaganda... I think Rufus just wanted a chance to trick or treat...."


End file.
